Marchin On
by holicpanda
Summary: Después de cinco años de ausencia, Harry Potter regresa al Mundo Mágico. Desea rehacer su vida pero se encontrará con que las cosas han cambiado bastante. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Qué es lo que busca ahora?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Puede que en un futuro existan algunos otros personajes que sean completamente de mi autoría.

 **Personajes:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

 **Género** : Romance

 **Resúmen** : Después de cinco años de ausencia, Harry Potter regresa al Mundo Mágico. Desea rehacer su vida pero se encontrará con que las cosas han cambiado bastante. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Qué es lo que busca ahora?

 **Advertencias** : **_SLASH_**. Esta historia narra una relación homosexual.

* * *

 _Para todo aquel que quiere regresar a casa. Donde la familia espera..._

 **Capítulo 1.**

Caminaba por sobre una amplia calle con edificios de líneas imponentes y ya llena de tráfico. Los transeúntes iban y venían rápido. Hombres y mujeres yendo seguramente al trabajo, madres que llevaban de la mano a sus hijos al colegio, grupos de jóvenes saludándose a la entrada de la facultad. Todos y cada uno ellos, siguiendo sus vidas como él había hecho con la suya durante todo ese tiempo.

Se ciñó el abrigo nuevamente pues el viento era helado. Aquello era evidencia de que el invierno estaba por llegar. Metió sus manos dentro del abrigo y conforme caminaba los edificios eran menos imponentes, hasta que llegó a una calle con varias oficinas de aspecto desaliñado, un pub y un llamativo skip.

Llegó hasta la vieja y conocida cabina telefónica roja que estaba ante una pared llena de graffitis. Abrió la puerta y entró sin vacilación alguna para después cerrarla. Respiró profundamente. Ya estaba allí y no se iba a retractar, no cuando había llegado tan lejos.

Alcanzó el receptor y marcó los números que él recordaba. Seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos. La voz femenina que él esperaba fue la misma, sonaba igual de fresca como aquella vez.

\- Bienvenido al ministerio de magia. Por favor indique su nombre y ocupación.

\- Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Soy... – respondió. Pero a pesar de todo seguía dudando –... Neville Longbottom.

El traqueteo esperado por fin sonó. Tomó la placa cuadrada plateada con la inscripción "Neville Longbottom. Departamento de Seguridad Mágica" y la puso sobre su abrigo. Nuevamente la voz femenina habló.

\- Visitante al ministerio, se le solicita que se someta a un reconocimiento y que presente su varita para registrarla en el mostrador de seguridad, que está situado al final del patio.

Como aquella vez, el suelo de la cabina se estremeció. Se hundía lentamente y la oscuridad se cerró sobre su cabeza. Entonces no pudo ver nada, sólo oía el ruido que hacía la cabina atravesando la tierra. Después de un momento, la luz dorada iluminó sus pies, supo entonces que había llegado.

La voz de la mujer sonó nuevamente, dándole la bienvenida. Salió con paso lento. El lugar no había cambiado ni un poco. El techo seguía siendo azul con runas doradas que se movían, el suelo de madera oscura, las chimeneas doradas fijas en las paredes de madera artesonada donde las brujas y magos emergían de ellas. Y allí estaba, en el centro del pasillo, tal y como lo recordaba... una fuente, con el grupo de estatuas de oro colocadas en el centro del estanque. Se acercó a la fuente y miró el agua que caía sobre ella. Sacó diez galeones y los puso como aquella vez, hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Siguió caminando y cruzó la puerta dorada que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Directamente se aproximó al mago que se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio donde un anuncio con las palabras "Seguridad" resaltaba. Después de que el mago lo revisara con la barra dorada de arriba a abajo, sacó su varita de la bolsa de su abrigo y se la entregó. Cuando la metió en ese extraño instrumento de cobre, comenzó a vibrar y salió una tira de pergamino por la ranura.

El mago le extendió la varita y se quedó con el pergamino, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Tomó su varita rápidamente y antes de que hiciera algún comentario, le lanzó un Confundus. Se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando por el estrecho pasillo donde estaban los ascensores. Entró en uno de ellos. Estaba casi vacío a excepción de una bruja que iba leyendo un pergamino sin mirar a los lados.

Agradeció el hecho de que sólo aquella bruja estuviera allí a lo largo de todo el viaje en el ascensor. Las verjas se deslizaron y subió lentamente.

\- Nivel dos. Sección de Entrada en vigor de Leyes Mágicas, incluyendo la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, Cuartel General de los Aurores y Servicios de Administración de los Pergaminos.

Habían llegado al segundo piso y ahí era donde su insignia sobre el abrigo decía que tenía que ir. Pero no salió cuando las rejas ya estaban abiertas, sin embargo, antes de que la bruja saliera, lanzó un Confundus, el segundo del día. Se cerraron otra vez las rejas y volvió a subir. Ahora estaba sólo. Se abrieron las puertas y la voz sonó nuevamente.

\- Nivel uno. Ministro de la Magia y personal de apoyo.

Al fin había llegado. Salió del ascensor y caminó lentamente en dirección a la elegante puerta dorada que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Respiró profundamente. Ya era hora. Tocó dos veces la puerta y esperó, hasta que la voz del otro lado le indicó que pasara. Colocó su mano sobre la manija y la giró lentamente.

Entró a la habitación y la mirada que le otorgó el mago desde el otro lado del escritorio fue indescriptible. Estaba sorprendido. Caminó un poco más y se dirigió al hombre que tenía enfrente con una sonrisa.

\- Ministro.

Los dos se miraron. Tantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto. Kingsley Shacklebolt se levantó y se dirigió al retrato que tenía detrás de él. Fue el primero en hablar, por lo que el otro agradeció en silencio.

\- Han pasado muchos años. Muchos años desde que te fuiste sin decir nada. Todo el mundo estaba buscándote, incluyéndome. Me sorprende, aunque no lo creas, el hecho de que hayas venido a verme. A alguien que pertenece y trabaja para el Ministerio. Me pregunto... – y lo miró esta vez directo a los ojos - ¿Qué te hizo regresar?

No respondió al instante. Seguía parado, posando su vista en el cuadro que momentos antes el Ministro observaba. Sonrió con nostalgia y dijo:

\- Quería regresar a casa.

Kingsley sonrió ampliamente. Regresó la vista al retrato donde un hombre de sonrisa amable asentía felizmente. Se lo había dicho. Le había asegurado que el muchacho algún día regresaría.

Si, nada había cambiado. Tal vez... algunas cosas eran diferentes. Pero aún así, todo seguía siendo tal y como él lo recordaba.

Lo invitó a sentarse y mientras bebían Whiskey de Fuego, por insistencia de Kingsley, éste le contó rápidamente como eran las cosas en el Mundo Mágico en esos días. De cómo había pasado de ser Ministro Temporal a Ministro Oficial después de la guerra. También le dijo que los Dementores habían dejado de custodiar Azkaban, que la discriminación de los nacidos de Muggles disminuyó y de cómo Dolores Umbridge fue arrestada, interrogada, y encarcelada por todos los delitos que había cometido.

\- Hubo muchos cambios, pero fue difícil reconstruir el Mundo Mágico pues tomó mucho tiempo restablecer el Ministerio. Después de la guerra, la gente quedó muy devastada y muchos no querían confiar en nadie que ejerciera el papel de líder.

Era de esperarse. Después de todo lo que él pasó, sabía que era muy difícil confiar en alguien que tuviera poder. Pero gracias a Merlín que Kingsley tenía el papel de Ministro. Es lo mejor que le pudo pasar al Ministerio.

\- A pesar de todo, gané la simpatía de aquellos que todavía estaban renuentes a aceptarme.

El muchacho sonrió. Sabía que el hombre que tenía frente a él era una gran persona. Kingsley siempre lo había apoyado desde un principio.

\- Aunque no lo creas, nos hiciste mucha falta. Por cierto... ¿Cómo es que pudiste entrar aquí sin ser detectado o acorralado por la multitud ante tu llegada?

Esa era una gran pregunta, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de responderla.

\- No hay muchos magos y brujas a esta hora. La mayoría ya entró a sus oficinas o cubículos. Aun así, mi apariencia no es igual a como lo era antes.

Y era cierto. No llevaba lentes de armazón, porque la ocasión lo ameritaba. Era unos centímetros más alto y sus facciones eran más marcadas. Además, cinco años de haber estado fuera del Mundo Mágico ayudaba a no ser reconocido. A pesar de todo, su cabello era un poco más largo que antes, pero seguía siendo igual de indomable como siempre.

\- De todos modos... – siguió - no hay nada que un par de Confundus no pueda solucionar. No usé mi capa de Invisibilidad porque se que hay un hechizo que detecta la presencia humana antes de pasar la fuente. No quería que armaran un revuelo con aquello. "Alguien se ha infiltrado en el Ministerio". Sería un escándalo.

Kingsley le dedicó una mirada que pretendía ser severa, pero no pudo hacerlo bien porque después empezó a reír.

\- Muchacho inteligente. Y... ¿Por qué Neville Longbottom?

Tal y como aquella vez, fue el primer nombre que le pasó por la mente.

\- Es una larga historia.

Sonrió al recordar aquello. Esa noche, cuando escapó de la casa de Tía Petunia, cuando Stan Shunpike le preguntó su nombre antes de entrar al Autobús Noctámbulo. Cuando... cuando por primera vez vio a Sirius.

\- ... Ahora trabaja en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica...

\- ¿Perdón?

Pensar en Sirius lo había desconcertado un poco.

\- Decía... que deberías ir a visitar a la señorita Granger. Actualmente trabaja en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Así que... Hermione había conseguido entrar al Ministerio. No estaba sorprendido. Su constante lucha por cambiar las leyes para la igualdad total entre nacidos de Muggle y sangre pura, era obra de ella.

\- Bien. – Se levantó – Entonces es hora de irme. Gracias Kingsley. Fue un gusto verlo.

\- No, gracias a ti muchacho. Un gusto verte de nuevo. Espero que tu regreso sea para quedarte definitivamente.

\- Esa es la idea.

Le dedicó una sonrisa, caminó hacia la puerta y antes de que la abriera, el Ministro habló.

\- Nivel dos.

Se giró para sonreírle en agradecimiento. Tomó la manija y abrió. Salió, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, nuevamente Kingsley volvió a hablar. Esta vez no se giró para mirarlo, sino que espero dándole la espalda.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Harry Potter.

Harry alzó su mano derecha en señal de despedida y cerró la puerta.

\- Tenías razón Dumbledore. El chico es único.

El hombre de ojos azules sonrió ampliamente. Después... desapareció.

Se dirigió al nivel dos tal y como le había dicho Kingsley. ¡Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica! Había sido el sueño de Hermione, el servir a la Comunidad Mágica de la mejor manera.

Igualdad ante todo.

Aún recordaba el día en que ella había llegado con alrededor de cincuenta insignias de diferentes colores que tenían plasmadas las letras P.E.D.D.O. Él y Ron fueron los primeros dos miembros-obligados en unirse a la Plataforma. Todo eso en su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Sonrió, todavía guardaba aquella insignia.

Había llegado a la puerta indicada, sobre ella había una placa que decía:

 _Hermione Granger. Jefa de Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica._

Respiró profundamente, estaba muy nervioso. ¿Qué diría en cuanto le viese? ¿Lo reconocería? Tocó dos veces y la voz le indicó que podía pasar. Abrió la puerta y la cerró cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido. Ella aún no se percataba de su presencia, pues tenía la mirada en unos pergaminos bastante extensos.

\- Hola Hermione.

Un saludo casual, pero con todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento, plasmadas en aquellas dos palabras.

Ella levanto la mirada desconcertada, dejando completamente de lado lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía que decir pues estaba bastante sorprendida. Se levantó rápidamente de su escritorio, lo cual hizo que toda la tinta cayera sobre los pergaminos. Corrió hasta él y empezó a dar puñetazos sobre su pecho.

\- ¡Tú... completo... estúpido... Harry... Potter!

Seguía dando un golpe cada vez que puntualizaba. No había hecho nada para detenerla, sabía que se lo merecía. Que merecía cada uno de esos golpes. Ella había comenzado a llorar sobre su hombro y él se dedicó a envolverla en un abrazo. No pudo evitar recordar aquella vez que Ron había llegado después de tanto tiempo, y de cómo Hermione lo había recibido con las mismas palabras que a él.

Lo había extrañado, eso era un hecho.

\- Supongo que comenzaremos con el interrogatorio.

Hermione se separó del abrazo, limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo, tomó su varita y apunto hacia él. Harry estaba desconcertado.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum!

Dijo y un Patronus en forma de nutria color plateada apareció para después desaparecer.

\- Ahora no Harry Potter. Tenemos cosas que hacer, antes de empezar las preguntas.

Lo tomó del brazo y la siguiente cosa que sintió fue que estaba siendo presionado con mucha fuerza, no podía respirar. Tragó una bocanada de aire. Había realizado la Aparición después de mucho tiempo y se sentía mareado.

Lo que sintió después, fue un golpe directo a su quijada que lo hizo caer al suelo.

\- ¡Tú!

No pudo evitar sonreír, también se merecía aquello.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Puede que en un futuro existan algunos otros personajes que sean completamente de mi autoría.

 **Personajes:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

 **Género** : Romance

 **Resúmen** : Después de cinco años de ausencia, Harry Potter regresa al Mundo Mágico. Desea rehacer su vida pero se encontrará con que las cosas han cambiado bastante. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Qué es lo que busca ahora?

 **Advertencias** : **_SLASH_**. Esta historia narra una relación homosexual

* * *

 _Todos los caminos llevan a casa…_

Capítulo 2.

Los Weasley son magníficos en todos los sentidos. Son relativamente pobres, que tienen por hogar una casa desvencijada y probablemente son la familia más _pelirroja_ de todo el Mundo Mágico.

Aquel día, antes de entrar a la plataforma 9 y ¾ los conoció. Si bien estaba asustado por no saber nada de magia, la compañía de cada uno de ellos, había sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado durante su vida.

Cada uno le enseñó algo nuevo sobre el mundo que no conocía y él solamente pudo contarles como era el mundo de los _muggles_. Claro, todo a petición del señor Weasley. Aprendió demasiado a su lado y les debía mucho por el simple hecho de que lo hubieran aceptado dentro de su familia.

La familia que nunca tuvo hasta el día en que los conoció.

Tal vez ya estaba escrito el haberse encontrado con ellos en la estación de King Cross. Y si, los quería a todos. Pero quería sólo un poquito más a aquel muchacho optimista, despreocupado, explosivo y algunas veces inseguro. Aquel muchacho que se había adentrado en su vida desde el momento en que se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y le preguntó: ¿Hay alguien sentado ahí?

\- ¡Tú, maldito imbécil!

Si. Ronald Weasley se había convertido en su mejor amigo desde el primer día en su estancia en el Mundo Mágico.

-¡Ron!

El grito sonó por todo el lugar. La señora Weasley lo ayudó a levantarse y fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo, mientras que Hermione le pegaba cada tres segundos.

\- Estoy bien señora Weasley, gracias. – dijo el pelinegro mientras se sobaba la quijada.

-¡Ay querido! Pero si estás sangrando.

Harry se tocó el labio. No era mucha sangre, pero si necesitaba atención para que la hinchazón bajara.

-¡Ya Hermione! Me duele.

Ron se quejaba y trataba de alejarse de la castaña porque sus golpes iban aumentando de intensidad. La escena para Harry era por demás divertida. Hermione perseguía al pelirrojo y él huía porque ella había sacado su varita.

 _\- ¡Levicorpus!_

El hechizo lo había alcanzado y en unos segundos ya se encontraba flotando en el aire.

\- ¡Pero mira que delgado estás! – Dijo la señora Weasley mientras le daba vueltas al pelinegro para examinarlo bien – ¡Vamos, querido! Necesitas recuperar tu peso.

Ella lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo adentro de la casa, pero antes de avanzar se giró hacia los otros dos y habló.

\- ¡Ron, empieza a poner los cubiertos!

Un sonoro _Liberacorpus_ de Hermione lo liberó, asegurándose de que cayera directamente al suelo. La matriarca de la familia se acercó a su hijo que aún estaba tirado en el pasto.

\- Ahora puedes empezar Ronald.

Se volvió hacia Harry y lo llevó dentro para que tomara un lugar en la mesa.

\- No tardo cielo. En un momento estará la comida.

Ron se levantó mientras se sobaba la espalda y entró a la casa junto con Hermione. Comenzó a sacar los platos tal y como le dijo su madre que hiciera, pasando de largo a Harry. La castaña los veía desde el otro lado, rodó los ojos y subió las escaleras murmurando: "¡Hombres! Tan idiotas. No saben cómo disculparse. "

Harry lo observaba ir y venir con los platos. Regresó con el último y lo colocó en el lugar donde él estaba sentado. El pelirrojo abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, esa era señal de que hablaría en cualquier momento. Sólo era cuestión de segundos.

\- Lo siento. No deseaba...

El moreno sonrió e hizo un ademán con la mano para que él pelirrojo dejara de hablar. No estaba sorprendido, pues no era la primera vez que se disculpaba de esa forma con él. Se levantó del asiento y le extendió la mano a Ron.

\- Un gusto verte de nuevo, Ron.

El pelirrojo lo miró sin corresponder el saludo y sonrió al ver la expresión desconcertada de su amigo. Tomó su mano, lo atrajo hacia él y lo envolvió en un gran abrazo.

\- Bienvenido a casa, compañero.

El pelinegro sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó la palabra _compañero_. Hermione bajaba las escaleras y al percatarse de la situación empezó a llorar. Corrió a abrazar a sus dos amigos.

\- Ya estás en casa Harry. Por el momento eso es lo que importa. – dijo la castaña en un susurro.

Y un momento en especial pasó por su mente. Aquel día en que un trol de tres metros y medio los unió de la forma más inesperada.

Sí. Por el momento estaba a salvo, pues el interrogatorio vendría después.

La Madriguera siempre había sido su segundo hogar desde que llegó al mundo mágico. Al principio, Ron se mostró un poco apenado al mostrarle su casa por la evidente carencia de lujos. Pero... ¡Merlín! Era el lugar más bonito y fascinante que había visto en toda su vida. Desde la forma abstracta que tenía la construcción, hasta el pequeño reloj de nueve manecillas que no mostraba la hora, sino el lugar donde se encontraba cada miembro de la familia.

En aquel momento se oyó la puerta principal de la casa. Había entrado el señor Weasley junto con George, dejando las capas de viaje encima del perchero. Detrás de ellos venían Bill, Fleur, y Charlie con varias cajas y bolsas en las manos. Fleur le reclamaba a George por no haber ayudado a cargar las cajas, en cambio éste la ignoraba olímpicamente. Dejaron las cosas en el piso y se dirigieron a la cocina.

\- ¡Querida, hemos llegado! – exclamó el señor Weasley. – Hemos conseguido...

Y la frase no pudo ser terminada. Pues ahí, frente a ellos, estaba el chico que llegó a sus vidas desde que era un niño. Las caras de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar y la sonrisa inocente que les dio fue suficiente para ir abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Bienvenido a casa, hijo. – dijo el señor Weasley dándole un gran abrazo.

Charlie y Bill lo abrazaron después de estrechar su mano, Fleur le dio la bienvenida con un beso en cada mejilla y George se acercó a él diciéndole: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas." A lo que pelinegro respondió: "Travesura realizada". El pelirrojo sonrió ante la respuesta y lo abrazó efusivamente.

La señora Weasley también lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar. No quería hacerlo, pero después de todo, después de cinco años de ausencia, había regresado a casa aquel muchacho que consideraba como su propio hijo. Harry, por su parte sonreía. Hacía tiempo que no sentía un abrazo tan maternal.

Por fin estaba en casa.

Ninguno de sus amigos paraba de hablar. Ron era el más entusiasta y como siempre hablaba con la boca llena. Hermione lo reprendía, pero reía al ver como se atragantaba con la comida. Harry la estaba pasando bien. Había extrañado tanto un momento como ese a lado de sus dos mejores amigos y una comida deliciosa hecha por la señora Weasley. No había parado de reír en ningún momento. Ron le contaba lo que había hecho esa mañana y de cómo casi pierde un dedo al probar los nuevos "Deflagración deluxe".

\- Así que... ¿Trabajas con George en Sortilegios Weasley?

Iba a responder, cuando Hermione le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Masticó rápidamente y tomó un gran sorbo de agua antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Si, es muy divertido. – Sonrió ampliamente - Las caras que los niños hacen al ver un nuevo producto son maravillosas.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó el ojiverde sorprendido.

\- ¡Sí! De hecho es una de las tiendas que más éxito tienen en el Callejón Diagon. George tiene en mente abrir una sección para envíos internacionales.

Harry dirigió una mirada a George y éste dejó de molestar a Fleur para contestarle.

\- Si.- sonrió ampliamente – Las cosas en la tienda están yendo de maravilla. Y estoy viendo los últimos detalles para abrir la Sección Internacional, tal y como comentó Ron.

Harry estaba sorprendido. Sin duda alguna esos mil galeones habían hecho de una idea algo sumamente fantástico. Estaba muy feliz y orgulloso por el gran trabajo que estaban haciendo los dos.

\- ... aquí, compañero?

Él no respondió.

\- ¡Harry! – el grito de Hermione lo sacó de su trance e hizo que todos los demás se pusieran en alerta.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con preocupación.

\- Si, no es nada. – devolvió una sonrisa a la castaña para calmarla. – Solamente recordaba.

Hermione lo miró angustiada pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

\- Entonces compañero... ¿Te quedarás a vivir aquí? – preguntó Ron.

Todos lo miraban atentos esperando una respuesta. En realidad no había contemplado aquella opción. Si bien los Weasley lo hospedarían para siempre, él tenía otros planes.

\- Tenía pensado ir a Grimmauld Place o buscar algún departamento. Pero... – se volvió hacia los señores Weasley – ¿Podría quedarme un par de días, en lo que arreglo la estancia allá?

La Señora Weasley lo miró fijamente. Realmente quería que Harry se quedara a vivir con ellos y nunca dejarlo ir, pero tenía que aceptar su petición. Arthur tomó la mano de su esposa para darle su apoyo y hacerle saber que la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar era la correcta.

\- Harry, querido. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Estaba seguro que la señora Weasley le insistiría en quedarse para toda la vida, pero sonrió en agradecimiento al saber que había respetado su decisión. No hubiera sabido que responder si le hubiera insistido en quedarse.

La comida había sido perfecta. Molly recogió los platos y con un golpe de varita comenzaron a lavarse, Fleur se ofreció a ayudarla y ésta aceptó. Los demás fueron a la sala de estar.

Bill encendió la chimenea, mientras los otros tomaban asiento. Sentía las miradas de los demás sobre él. Sabía que las preguntas estaban ahí, que querían salir, pero nadie se atrevía a hacerlas, ni siquiera Hermione. El silencio era incómodo y Arthur se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que decidió preguntar:

\- Oye Harry... ¿Lo que traes allí es un _celar_? – apuntó a las manos del chico.

Y el pelinegro comenzó a reír ante la mirada curiosa del señor Weasley. No supo en que momento había sacado el pequeño aparato de su abrigo. Hermione tenía cara de sorpresa y el resto, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Harry le extendió el artefacto _muggle_ y Arthur, al tocarlo, contuvo la respiración.

\- ¡Harry! – Exclamó Hermione – ¿Recibe señal desde aquí?

En realidad no lo sabía y la verdad no tenía ganas de averiguarlo en ese momento. Alzó los hombros, restándole importancia, y se giró en dirección al señor Weasley que hasta ese momento seguía feliz examinando el aparato.

\- Señor, es un _teléfono_ _celular_. – Se acercó más, como para contarle un secreto – Yo se que aún colecciona todos los artefactos que no tengan que ver con la magia. Así que puede conservarlo.

El señor Weasley le dedico una sonrisa en agradecimiento y guardo el aparato dentro de sus ropas, antes de que Molly llegara y no lo regañara por seguir coleccionando cosas _muggles._ Hermione escrutó a Harry con la mirada, él se dio cuenta y le suplicó en silencio que esperara sólo un poco más, que después le contaría todo. Ella pareció satisfecha con eso y decidió sentarse a lado de Ron para explicarle que estaba pasando.

\- Se llama _celular_ , Ron. Es como el teléfono que alguna vez usaste, sólo que este es inalámbrico. – Ante la mirada confusa del pelirrojo, prosiguió a explicar - En otras palabras nos permite movernos y hablar al mismo tiempo en cualquier parte del mundo en el que nos encontremos.

Ron asintió en entendimiento. Observó a los demás que se encontraban alrededor de Harry y se dedicó a mirarlo un buen rato.

\- Es como si por primera vez estuviera en el Mundo mágico. – dijo de pronto.

\- Está asustado, Ron. – contestó Hermione y se levantó del sofá a encender la radio.

La voz de Celestina Warbeck se hizo escuchar por toda la estancia, interpretando las notas finales de "Has encantado mi corazón". En ese momento la Señora Weasley salía de la cocina con una bandeja llena de pasteles de calabaza y a su lado, Fleur, con varias jarras de Cerveza de Mantequilla.

\- ¡Oh! Hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa canción. – comentó Molly de forma nostálgica.

\- ¡Qué bien que ha tegminado! - suspiró ruidosamente Fleur. - ¡Nunca me va a gustag, como canta esa señoga!

La señora Weasley la fulminó con la mirada y después de servir a todos, se sentó a lado de su esposo. Fleur fue a sentarse a lado de Bill, Charlie a lado de George y Harry en medio de Ron y Hermione. El silencio volvió a ser incómodo, por lo que George decidió hablar.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Harry?

Por un momento el pelinegro no supo que responder, aunque en realidad no sabía cómo comenzar a narrar su historia.

\- Por alguna razón, entrar al Ministerio de Magia sin ser detectado, sigue siendo la cosa más fácil de hacer. – Los demás rieron ante el comentario – Sabía que encontraría a Hermione allí. Pero primero hice una visita a Kingsley.

\- ¿Sabías que él era el Ministro? – preguntó Arthur.

\- Realmente no. Pero era de suponerse. Después de todo, el Profeta me lo confirmó.

\- Entonces compañero... ¿Por qué fuiste primero con el Shacklebolt? – preguntó Ron con un deje de decepción.

Tenía la respuesta pero no quería explicarla. No quería que ellos se enteraran de la verdadera razón del por qué fue primero con alguien del Ministerio y no con ellos.

\- Harry no quería que el Mundo Mágico se enterara que "El gran Harry Potter" había vuelto. Si el Ministro sabía desde un principio que él había regresado, no se armaría tanto alboroto. Obligaría a la prensa a no hostigarlo, daría una entrevista sencilla y sin muchas explicaciones. – comentó Hermione.

Los demás asintieron ante la lógica de la explicación. Harry se volteó hacia ella en total sorpresa y después asintió en señal de agradecimiento. Aunque sabía que la castaña estaría esperando la explicación de la verdadera razón del porque primero fue con Kingsley.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer en cuanto todo el Mundo Mágico se entere que has vuelto? – preguntó Charlie curioso.

Harry había estado pensando en eso todo el tiempo. Claro que lo había pensado. Pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la gente. Si bien nunca le importó, hacía tanto tiempo que no era el centro de atención de las personas.

\- Es como cuando tenía once años. Como si por primera vez pisara el Mundo Mágico. – Miró a todos con cierta nostalgia. - Después de todo, llamar la atención es el precio que tengo que pagar por querer regresar a casa.

Todos, absolutamente todos, notaron el tono de tristeza que empleó al decir aquello, por lo que prefirieron no seguir insistiendo. La señora Weasley se levantó y empezó a llevar los platos y tarros sucios a la cocina.

Después de ese momento incómodo, prefirieron hablar de cualquier trivialidad. Bill hablaba con su padre sobre Gringotts, mientras que Fleur dormitaba en el hombro de su esposo. Harry jugó una partida de Snap Explosivo con George y otra con Charlie; después los dejó a ellos dos jugando, mientras que él jugaba una partida de Ajedrez Mágico con Ron. Sino fuera porque Hermione le estaba ayudando, hubiera perdido desde que comenzó el juego.

La noche llegó rápidamente y el sueño los envolvía. La señora Weasley salió de la cocina y les dijo que era hora de ir a dormir, que mañana sería un día muy pesado. Arthur invitó a Bill y Fleur a quedarse a pasar la noche en la Madriguera, ellos aceptaron gustosamente.

George le preguntó a Charlie que si podía dormirse con él, éste aceptó. Se despidieron de los demás y subieron a su habitación. Molly y Arthur también se despidieron y abrazaron a Harry fuertemente.

Por fin, el Trío de Oro estaba sólo.

\- Harry, supongo que mañana será el día en que todos se enteren que has vuelto. ¿Estás preparado? – preguntó Hermione.

\- No. Realmente no.

Agradeció el hecho de que no preguntaran nada más. Porque sabía que la familia que lo cuidó durante años y en especial sus dos mejores amigos merecían una explicación. Sin embargo, simplemente no quería hacerlo. No aún. Tal vez algún día sabrían la verdad, pero confiaba que esperarían por él. Que esperarían como hasta ese día lo hicieron y que no se decepcionarían por haber tomado la decisión que hizo hace cinco años.

\- No te preocupes compañero. Desde hace años tuvimos la opción de arrepentirnos. Sin embargo, nunca lo hicimos. Además... Quizá con tu regreso se presente una nueva aventura. – sonrió cómplice.

-¡Ron! – reprendió la castaña.

\- No, Hermione. Tiene razón. Quizá por algo el destino quería que regresara. Ya sabes... siempre metiéndome en problemas y llevarlos conmigo hacia un destino que no es completamente seguro.

Los tres rieron ante la perspectiva de una nueva aventura. Si bien ya no había Señor Oscuro que quisiera dominar al mundo, quizá el volver a empezar una nueva vida, sería algo nuevo para ellos. Porque de alguna manera, el tiempo que habían vivido sin Harry y él sin ellos dos, no había sido verdadero. Habían comenzado juntos una batalla para salvar al mundo, era hora de comenzar una lucha por un futuro propio. Por el futuro que decidieron por él desde que nació y que ahora él iba a decidir.

Sí, quizá no sabía que les depararía el futuro pero estaba seguro que lucharían juntos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Casi un mes después del primer capitulo. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo este 16 (porque se cumpliría exactamente un mes) pero estaré de cumpleaños y no creo estar en casa en todo el día, así que lo hice el día de hoy. Solo me queda desearles felices fiestas decembrinas. Espero se la pasen de maravilla... y muchas gracias a todos por leer. ¡Un abrazo desde México!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Puede que en un futuro existan algunos otros personajes que sean completamente de mi autoría.

 **Personajes:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

 **Género** : Romance

 **Resúmen** : Después de cinco años de ausencia, Harry Potter regresa al Mundo Mágico. Desea rehacer su vida pero se encontrará con que las cosas han cambiado bastante. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Qué es lo que busca ahora?

 **Advertencias** : **_SLASH_**. Esta historia narra una relación homosexual.

* * *

 _Un encuentro inesperado…_

Capítulo 3.

 _17 de Septiembre de 2003_

 _Londres, Inglaterra._

" _Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia, dará una conferencia de prensa esta tarde en el Atrio del Ministerio. El comunicado llegó esta mañana directamente a nuestras oficinas del diario El Profeta."_

Sencillo y directo. Al parecer Kingsley había ordenado estrictamente que sólo se escribiera aquello y que no formaran conjeturas estúpidas del por qué se había convocado una rueda de prensa.

\- Es obvio que Skeeter no metió sus sucias patas de escarabajo en la noticia. Hace años que el Ministro no convoca una conferencia y la última vez que lo hizo, ella salió con: "¿El Ministro nos dará una mala noticia? ¿Acaso hay mortifagos sueltos?" – dijo Ron, imitando la voz de Rita – Cuando en realidad sólo iba a decir que la final de Quidditch entre los Chudley Cannons y Murciélagos de Ballycastle sería aquí en Londres. ¿Qué persona puede confundir a los Murciélagos de Ballycastle con mortifagos? – finalizó Ron indignado.

\- ¿Quizá por qué sus seguidores se visten de negro y parecen cuervos? – respondió George sin levantar la vista del inventario de ese día.

Harry rió ante la cara de incredulidad de Ron. Le dio la razón a George, quizá por eso Rita escandalizó a todo el mundo Mágico. Que inepta, nunca le caería bien. El pelinegro se levantó del sillón y fue con Hermione.

\- ¿Qué haces, Herm? – preguntó Harry, tratando de leer los pergaminos que tenía sobre una mesa.

\- Ayer mi secretaria me entregó estos pergaminos, pero estoy viendo que no son los correctos. – respondió ella con tono molesto – Ella nunca se equivoca, no sé por qué me dio los equivocados. Con la visita de ayer… - dirigió la vista a Harry y este se sonrojó – no me detuve a leerlos.

\- Lo siento. – respondió apenado - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a recogerlos en este momento?

\- No. Cuando vayamos al Ministerio para la conferencia de esta tarde, podemos llegar antes y me acompañas por los pergaminos. Por el momento… - recogió todo lo que había sobre la mesa y le sonrió a Harry – vayamos a almorzar algo.

Ron al escuchar la palabra mágica se levantó del sillón dejando a George leyendo y los acompañó a la cocina para ver si su madre ya había terminado la comida. Vieron a Molly picando unas patatas y a Fleur removiendo algo.

\- En un momento estará la comida – anunció la señora Weasley.

Ron se acercó al estofado que estaba sobre la mesa y Fleur le hizo seña de que no se acercara más, pero fue demasiado tarde. Su madre le había aventado una cuchara y amenazaba con aventarle el cuchillo si no se estaba quieto.

\- ¡Ron, mira! – le dijo Harry mientras tomaba una chuchara y probaba el estofado sin que Molly dijera algo.

Ron se enojó y salió indignado de la cocina. La señora Weasley sirvió los platos para que se sentaran y en ese momento entraba George acompañado de Charlie, Bill y Arthur, poco después entraron Harry y Ron. Ya todos estaban acomodados en sus respectivos lugares para empezar a comer.

\- Me he encontrado esta mañana con Kingsley y dijo que debemos estar a las 15:30 hrs en el Ministerio. Harry, puedes llegar directamente por Red Flu a la oficina de Kingsley, empezaran a sacar a todos de sus respectivas oficinas a esa hora para que no te encuentres a nadie por los pasillos. Los aurores supervisaran todo el movimiento. - informó Arthur.

\- Entendido. – tomó un pedazo de pan y lo mordió.

\- ¿Qué se supone que dirás frente a la prensa? – preguntó George curioso.

\- No sé. El plan es que Kingsley informará mi regreso y supongo que daré una entrevista. – comentó el pelinegro sin importancia.

Hermione lo miró y frunció el ceño. Ella opinaba que la conferencia de prensa era necesaria y estaba de acuerdo con el Ministro de exigir a los reporteros no acosar a Harry con entrevistas. El llamado sería exclusivamente para eso: si las personas llegaban a ver a Harry, el punto era evitar que se armara un alboroto y los diarios sacaran noticias estúpidas sobre ello. Obviamente el pelinegro no opinaba lo mismo.

\- Harry – le llamó Ron – Creo que tu idea es la más estúpida que he escuchado.

Por fin alguien le decía que la idea era estúpida y precisamente fue el pelirrojo el que abrió la boca para decir lo más coherente que ha dicho en su toda vida. Sonrió ampliamente, Ron era…

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, dar una explicación. – comentó el pelinegro.

\- Si nosotros no te hemos pedido explicación alguna, es completamente insensato de tu parte que se la quieras dar a ellos. No tienen ningún derecho.

Había hablado y estaba enojada. Era increíble que Harry quiera dar explicaciones ahora, cuando nunca las había dado.

\- Eso es asunto mío, Hermione. – dio por concluido el tema. Tomó su plato y lo fue a dejar al fregadero. – Gracias Molly, en cuanto terminen de comer vendré a lavar los trastes. – dio la media vuelta y salió.

\- Harry idiota. – murmuró la castaña.

Se levantó y le dijo a Molly que ella los lavaría porque al pelinegro no le daría tiempo de arreglarse. La señora Weasley le respondió que ella lo haría porque no iba a ir al ministerio. Los demás estaban sumidos en un silencio incómodo y no hicieron comentario alguno. Después de un rato se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a bañarse y cambiarse.

Harry fue a la habitación que compartía con Ron. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, no había querido responderle así a Hermione pero se descontroló. Ella tenía razón, nadie en esa casa le había pedido explicación alguna sobre su desaparición y él tenía en mente dar una tonta entrevista a la gente de allá afuera. Lo peor de todo es que no quería dar explicaciones, pero tampoco quería que estuvieran inventando historias sobre su ausencia. Eso pensaba cuando Ron se asomó por la puerta. El pelirrojo entró y tomó asiento sobre la cama. Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, pero Harry fue quien primero habló.

\- Me bañaré primero, espero no te moleste.

\- Lo que me molesta es el tonó que usaste con Hermione hace un momento. – comentó enojado.

Harry volteó la mirada, no podía ver a Ron. No quería verlo. Le dio la espalda, le dijo: "Le pediré disculpas" y se metió a la ducha segundos después.

Cuando salió del baño, el pelirrojo ya no estaba allí pero le había dejado una nota de que podía tomar la ropa que quisiera del ropero. Eligió unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca, un suéter azul rey y unos zapatos cafés que harían juego con la chaqueta café que se pondría encima, no quería llamar la atención con algo muy formal. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Hermione sentada en un sillón esperándolo.

\- Los demás se han adelantado. Quedaste en acompañarme por los pergaminos, así que te he esperado. – comentó como si nada, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la chimenea.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo se quedó allí parado observando a Hermione. Ella volteo para tomarlo de la mano y él se dejó hacer. Agachó la mirada y la detuvo unos segundos.

\- No daré la entrevista. – dijo simplemente.

\- Es tu decisión. No tienes por qué decirme qué es lo que vas a hacer.

\- No la daré porque tienes razón y porque no quiero que se inmiscuyan en mi vida. Pero tengo miedo, Hermione. No quiero ser acosado por la prensa. – Dijo desesperadamente – Por eso quería dar el tema por zanjado de una vez. Por eso, discúlpame.

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos, parecía realmente arrepentido por el trato que le había dado hace un momento. Y si, había miedo en su ostro, como si en cualquier momento decidiera irse de allí. La castaña suspiró, tenía que decirle al pelinegro lo que pensaba y que le daría todo el apoyo que necesitara.

\- La prensa es la prensa, Harry. Es el medio de comunicación que da información tanto verdadera como falsa, es su trabajo. Nunca cambiará. – Suspiró resignada – El propósito no es dar noticias aburridas. Ellos buscan controlar masas y durante estos últimos años no ha habido algo tan sorprendente desde tu "desaparición". – miró a Harry un momento y al ver que no decía nada, prosiguió – Dime Harry, en verdad crees que si das la entrevista ¿Te dejaran en paz?

El chico se tensó y negó con la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que la gente querría la verdad y no lo dejarían en paz hasta conseguirlo.

Entonces… ¿Qué hacer?

\- Harry, da la entrevista. – él la miró sorprendido y ella soltó un bufido – Como dijiste, no es mi decisión, nadie más que tú puede meterse. Por eso haz lo que creas que sea correcto. Di lo que quieras que ellos sepan y listo. Sí sólo quieres decir que has vuelto, adelante. Ni yo ni nadie te va a detener. – se detuvo un momento y desvió la mirada – Hace unos momentos estaba enojada pero lo estuve pensando y tengo fe de que sabrás cómo manejar la situación.

Harry la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió. Quería abrazarla, tenía que abrazarla. La estrechó en sus brazos y le dio las gracias.

\- Es hora de ir por los pergaminos. – la tomó de la mano y entraron a la chimenea.

La oficina de Hermione era muy grande, bonita y elegante. Con paredes blancas y una de ellas recubierta con madera del mismo tono que los muebles. Esa pared de madera funcionaba como librero y chimenea, las ventanas falsas que habían detrás del escritorio tenían una hermosa vista del Londres muggle. La castaña se adelantó y buscó los pergaminos correctos por todas partes pero no los encontró.

\- Harry, quédate aquí. Iré a buscar a mi secretaria, no tardo. – salió rápidamente.

El pelinegro husmeó un rato en los estantes. Vio que una parte de la pared de madera era un poco más oscura, era una puerta. Abrió y se encontró con un baño elegante como la sala de afuera; cerró y siguió recorriendo los estantes. Había muchos libros y una que otra decoración, pero se detuvo en una fotografía donde estaban Ron, Hermione y él juntos. La tomó y fue a sentarse. Admiró la foto durante un rato y al final decidió dejarla donde la había encontrado. Se dirigió a las ventanas y se sumió en el panorama que estas le mostraban.

Un ruido afuera en el pasillo lo sobresaltó, se levantó con varita en mano, costumbre quizá, y se acercó a la entrada. De repente, la puerta fue azotada.

\- ¡Granger! Me puedes explicar porque los aurores irrumpieron en mi casa… - un chico alto apareció y el moreno cayó al suelo. - … sin una orden.

Harry se levantó, sacudió sus ropas, miró al chico que se encontraba frente a él y quedó helado. Trató de decir algo, pero el otro dio la media vuelta y salió rápidamente. Quiso ir tras él pero Hermione llegó en ese momento por la chimenea.

\- En media hora empezará la conferencia, Harry. Necesito que te cambies, Ron no tardará en llegar con el traje. Iré a arreglarme. – dijo Hermione mientras se metía al baño anteriormente descubierto.

Un pelirrojo vestido elegantemente salió de la chimenea y le sonrió. Llevaba con él una caja muy grande, la dejó en el escritorio y se sentó en el sillón.

\- Hermano, te he traído esto. Póntelo. – le hizo seña de que tomara lo que había dejado en la mesa.

La caja era de un negro mate donde la palabra "Madame Malkin" resaltaba en letras plateadas. Abrió la tapa y se encontró con un traje negro junto a unos zapatos del mismo color. Quitó ese primer compartimiento y en el de abajo estaba la túnica más hermosa que había visto en su vida. De seda negra, con botones plateados y decorado hermosamente con un león dorado bordado en la parte superior izquierda del pecho, justamente encima del corazón, haciendo referencia a su antigua casa en Hogwarts.

\- ¡Vamos compañero, cámbiate! Ya no hay tiempo. – Apuró Ron – La colorimetría de tu traje es tan monótona. ¡Me agrada! Quizá Rita te confunda con un mortifago. – se rió escandalosamente.

Harry lo miró mal pero se apresuró a cambiar y cuando tocó la túnica se percató que era tan suave como su antigua capa de invisibilidad. Terminó de abrochar los botones superiores y se dispuso a alisar las arrugas que se habían formado.

\- Y bien Ron… ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó Harry animado parándose frente al pelirrojo.

\- Hermosa, simplemente hermosa. – dijo con mirada perdida.

\- ¿Qué mierda? – preguntó el pelinegro, pero al girarse supo a quién se refería su amigo.

Hermione estaba parada frente a ellos luciendo un hermoso vestido azul marino con una falda de tul tipo princesa. Lo de arriba parecía ser pedrería, pero sea lo que fuera, estaba preciosa. La castaña rió ante el comentario de Ron y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla. El chico no podía lucir más idiota. Luego se dirigió a Harry y le dio unas vueltas para ver cómo le había quedado el conjunto.

\- Estas preciosa, Herm. – comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Gracias Harry! – dijo sonriente. – Él tenía razón, la túnica es hermosa. Te ha quedado perfecta. – sonrió al comprobar lo bien que se veía su amigo y se encaminó a la puerta de salida, los otros dos la siguieron.

\- Hermione ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Decidimos acompañarte durante la entrevista. – contestó la castaña mientras entraban al elevador y esperaban a que se cerraran las rejas. – Dije que confiaba en la manera en que lo manejarías, pero no confío en la prensa. Te apoyaremos físicamente. Estaremos a tu lado…

\- Como si fuéramos chaperones, por lo tanto es esencial estar presentables. Lo más probable es que después de esto, _Corazón de Bruja_ haga un especial de nuestros atuendos. – rió el pelirrojo.

\- Independientemente de eso, Harry, queremos estar ahí presentes. No nos lo puedes negar.

Si bien el pelinegro se encontraba nervioso, el cambio de planes hecho por sus amigos lo hacía sentirse mucho más tranquilo. Realmente estaba agradecido. No supo en que momento habían llegado, hasta que escuchó el sonido de las rejas abrirse. Salió a paso lento y se quedó esperando en el pasillo con mirada ausente.

\- Harry, hemos llegado. ¡Mírame, por favor! – suplicó la castaña mientras agarraba el rostro de su amigo – A la vuelta de la esquina, hay cientos de personas esperando por ti, decenas de reporteros que seguramente te abordaran con preguntas sin compasión. No desesperes, estaremos contigo.

Alisó las arrugas inexistentes de la túnica de su amigo y le dio un abrazo, el pelirrojo se unió a ellos. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así juntos, pero se separaron al momento de escuchar el nombre de Harry. Ron le dio una palmada en el hombro como fuerza de apoyo y caminaron en dirección al atrio con la frente en alto.

Ya era hora.

Había cientos de personas por todo el recinto, entre ellas, decenas de reporteros, aurores, y personal del Ministerio. Faltaban exactamente cinco minutos para que comenzara la conferencia de prensa. La información tenía que ser de suma importancia, tanta seguridad mágica empleada para un simple comunicado, no era común.

Los reporteros estaban sentados, esperando impacientes. Había cámaras por todas partes y los fotógrafos de cada editorial peleaban por el mejor lugar para obtener las mejores fotografías. A las siete en punto el Ministro hizo acto de presencia, subió al estrado junto con su secretario, Percy Weasley. La gente calló al instante y el único ruido era el sonido de los flashes.

\- Buenas tardes. Gracias por acompañarnos esta tarde. Soy Percy Weasley, secretario general del Ministerio. A continuación vamos a iniciar una conferencia de prensa con el Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, en donde establecerá algunos puntos en torno a información importante.

Kingsley subió al estrado y los flashes no se hicieron esperar. Esperó a que la gente callara y comenzó a hablar.

\- Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos. Quisiera dividir esta entrevista tres partes. Primero, voy a hacer un recuento de los últimos años. Después se dará a conocer la información principal y en la tercera se establecerá un ultimátum.

Las personas empezaron a murmurar. ¿Un ultimátum? ¿Qué tan grave era el asunto para que el ministro diera uno a la comunidad? Kingsley tosió un poco para hacer que la gente callara.

\- El Mundo Mágico se ha restablecido a lo largo de estos últimos cinco años. Después de la caída de Voldemort, la comunidad mágica se unió para salir de aquella amargura en la que nos encontrábamos sumergidos. Si bien, no ha habido problemas desde el fin de la guerra, las leyes han sido modificadas para que la sociedad siga viviendo en armonía. Dichos elementos son necesarios para satisfacer las necesidades requeridas del pueblo en la que todos hemos contribuido. Pero hay una persona allá afuera, una persona que de algún modo, fue el impulsor de todo esto. Aquel que nos sacó de un gran abismo, aquel que nos dio el coraje para seguir adelante y luchar por el mundo que nos merecemos. Esta persona, después de mucho tiempo, ha vuelto. Harry Potter está de regreso.

El murmullo de las personas se escuchaba por todo el recinto. El ambiente era tenso, no creían que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico haya vuelto. Simplemente no era posible. Hasta que un espectador gritó eufórico y señaló el lugar donde venían caminando tres personas, entre ellas, Harry Potter.

El trío dorado lucía imponente, tan elegantes, tan maduros. Brillaba nuevamente. Los flashes no se hicieron esperar, fotografiaban cada paso del pelinegro y de sus dos amigos. Gritaban los reporteros, los espectadores sonreían, otros incluso lloraban. Estaban tan sorprendidos. Los aurores hicieron una especie de barrera para que no se acercaran a ellos hasta que pudieran llegar al podio. Subieron las escaleras y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, el pelinegro en medio. La euforia era igual como cuando se presenciaba una final de Quidditch, todos gritaban. Hasta que Harry habló.

\- Buenas tardes. Primero que nada, quiero pedirles una disculpa por haber convocado una conferencia de prensa tan repentinamente, pero entre más rápido terminemos con esto, mucho mejor. – Sonrió y los flashes fueron aún más insistentes - Quiero anunciar que al final de mi discurso podrán hacerme únicamente dos preguntas. Si alguna de sus preguntas no la quiero contestar, pasaremos a la siguiente. Por el momento, me gustaría que no me interrumpieran.

Las _vuelaplumas_ escribían rápidamente lo que Harry decía. Por un momento se desconcentró al escuchar el sonido de éstas y recordar a Skeeter utilizar una aquella vez en cuarto año. Se fijó en cada uno de los reporteros que había y ahí estaba ella. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado con lo que iba a decir a partir de ahora. Ron lo miró y lo incitó a seguir.

\- Quizá, el haber convocado una conferencia de prensa para este comunicado, haya sido una exageración. Pero quería exponer algunos puntos antes de que alguien me viera caminando por el callejón Diagon. Sería desagradable tener a todos los reporteros encima de mí una vez que me localizaran. En fin… - sus piernas temblaban aunque a simple vista su semblante fuera serio. Hermione colocó su mano sobre la rodilla del pelinegro para que se calmara – Puedo ver que a lo largo de estos cinco años de ausencia, la comunidad se ha restablecido casi por completo. Mis amigos y mi familia siguieron viviendo aquí después de mi partida, espero los hayan tratado bien. – La audiencia rió y asintieron - También espero que hayan cumplido con lo único que pedí a cambio durante el último juicio de ese entonces.

Los murmullos empezaron. Lo último que tenían en mente era que Harry Potter sacara a relucir el tema del "El último Juicio". Aquel juicio donde el muchacho testificó a favor de algunos mortifagos, entre ellos, los Malfoy. Ese mismo día, el chico había abandonado el Mundo Mágico.

\- Espero que así sea. De todas formas, haré una investigación sobre ello. No es que no confíe en ustedes, pero cualquiera pudo haber ignorado mi petición. Más si se trata del _Wizengamot_.

El consejo no se encontraba allí, pero seguramente leerían la noticia al día siguiente.

\- Dejando de lado ese asunto, el porqué de mi regreso es sencillo de explicar: Quería regresar a casa, así de simple. – Hermione sonrió con suficiencia, sabía que Harry no daría explicaciones al final de todo. – El punto es el siguiente: no quiero ser hostigado cada vez que salga a las calles. No quiero que mis amigos ni mi familia sean acosados por la prensa. Ese es mi ultimátum.

Las vuelaplumas seguían escribiendo, los flashes iluminaban todo el recinto y la gente estaba asombrada de que Harry Potter hubiera sido tan directo en lo que pedía. No había rastro de vacilación en su rostro, iba en serio.

\- Para finalizar, como lo mencioné anteriormente, a partir de este momento podrán hacerme únicamente dos preguntas. Hermione Granger, elegirá a las dos personas que podrán hacerlas.

La castaña eligió a un chico que parecía ser de su misma edad, corresponsal del "El Quisquilloso" y para asombro del pelinegro también eligió a Rita Skeeter, de "El Profeta". El muchacho concedió que Rita preguntara primero, ella sin duda no dio las gracias.

\- Buenas tardes señor Potter. Realmente nos complace tenerlo de vuelta. Sin duda, el hecho de que esté de regreso y el que quiera regresar al lugar donde nació, nos hace sentir muy honrados. Puedo decir que todos creíamos que usted nunca volvería, quizá porque se fue sin decir nada. – Maldita Rita, sabía exactamente a donde quería llegar. – Por lo que nos preguntamos hasta el día de hoy ¿Por qué se fue?

Hermione sabía que Skeeter preguntaría eso. No podía resistirse a la tentación de saber lo más importante. De todas maneras se atrevió a elegirla, porque sabía que si Harry dejaba en claro de una vez por todas esa tema, los demás lo dejarían en paz.

\- Gracias. Lamentablemente no quiero contestar esa pregunta. – Skeeter frunció el cejo y quiso protestar – Pero… puedo decirles que no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé aquella vez. Después de irme sin decir nada, pensé en ustedes. – la audiencia rió.

Los flashes nuevamente iluminaban el recinto, Skeeter estaba enojada. Creía que esa pregunta la contestaría sin ningún problema, pero al parecer era algo muy personal.

\- Es mi turno. – Dijo el castaño elegido por Hermione - Buenas tardes señor. No creo que sea necesario decir nuevamente que estamos contentos por su regreso, la señora Skeeter… – nadie pudo evitar reír ante el título de señora - ha dicho todo. Sólo me queda preguntar ¿Su regreso es para siempre?

Harry rió un poco. Agradecía la pregunta.

\- Es la pregunta más correcta que pudieron haber formulado, gracias. – le sonrió al chico y éste se sonrojó – Si, mi regreso es para siempre. Estoy seguro que no me iré esta vez.

La gente sonrió. Sin duda, les había hecho falta Harry Potter durante esos últimos años.

\- Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Muchas gracias.

Se levantó seguido por Ron y Hermione. Bajaron del podio, mientras los aurores controlaban las salidas por chimenea. Los Weasley aparecieron y guiaron a los chicos a un traslador que los llevaría hasta la Madriguera.

Harry dirigió su mirada a la esquina que evitó durante toda la entrevista y pudo ver la espalda del rubio que hace unas horas había visto en la oficina de Hermione. Malfoy, seguía siendo tan prepotente y tan… rubio.

Le siguió observando hasta que lo perdió de vista. Tomó el traslador y en unos segundos, todo estaba dando vueltas.

* * *

 **Tomoyo Arison:** Muchisimas gracias por seguir esta historia y principalmente por comentar. Estos reviews son lo que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

 **pax399:** Muchas gracias por comentar, es una maravilla que gente de mi país me lea.

 _Dedicado a Alan Rickman, mi eterno Principe Mestizo._


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Puede que en un futuro existan algunos otros personajes que sean completamente de mi autoría.

 **Personajes:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

 **Género** : Romance

 **Resúmen** : Después de cinco años de ausencia, Harry Potter regresa al Mundo Mágico. Desea rehacer su vida pero se encontrará con que las cosas han cambiado bastante. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Qué es lo que busca ahora?

 **Advertencias** : **_SLASH_**. Esta historia narra una relación homosexual.

* * *

 _Nuestro Salvador está de regreso ¿Será para siempre?_

Capítulo 4.

Los días posteriores a la conferencia de prensa fueron relativamente tranquilos, aunque los pocos viajes al callejón Diagon terminaron en un _desastre_. La gente se conglomeraba al ver a Harry Potter pasear acompañado de los Weasley. Todos querían saludarle, abrazarle, darle la bienvenida y cada vez que pasaban a comprar algo, el dueño del local extendía sus manos para darle un obsequio. Pero a pesar de las advertencias hacia los periodistas, Skeeter se las arregló para sacar a relucir un par de artículos no muy agradables sobre su llegada al mundo mágico.

\- ¡Es una porquería! – gritó Hermione desde el sillón frente a la chimenea. – ¡Decir que Harry se fue porque se había enamorado de mí y no quería hacerle daño a Ron! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito un cuchillo, la mataré!

\- Por favor Mione, todo el mundo sabe que estás loca por mí. – comentó Ron con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella tomó un cojín y lo aventó directo a la cara del pelirrojo.

\- "Si tan solo el héroe no hubiera dejado el Mundo Mágico tan precipitadamente, quizá las cosas entre el Trío de Oro hubieran sido menos catastróficas…" – siguió leyendo en voz alta, mientras Harry y Ron reían con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Creo que es hora de que me dejes leer todos los artículos que han escrito hasta el momento sobre mí. – Aventuró a decir Harry mientras le daba un mordisco a la tarta de melaza que preparó Molly especialmente para él.

La castaña dudó un poco pero al final le alcanzó uno de los periódicos que estaban cerca de ella. El moreno tomó el ejemplar de _El Profeta Vespertino_ que salió esa misma tarde de la conferencia de prensa y vio que su rostro junto al encabezado de _"Él está de regreso"_ ocupaban la primera plana. La noticia comenzaba en la página 2 y al parecer era tan importante como para dedicarle tres cuartillas con todo y fotografías.

" _16 de abril del 2003_

 _Londres, Inglaterra_

 _Nuestro Salvador está de regreso ¿Será para siempre?_

 _El día de ayer llegó directamente a nuestras oficinas de El Profeta un mensaje del Ministerio, específicamente del ministro: Kingsley_ _Shacklebolt. La nota fue concisa, tan corta que esperábamos lo peor. ¿Qué podría estar pasando para que el propio Ministro convocara una rueda de prensa de manera urgente? ¿Alguien importante había muerto? ¿Los mortifagos habían escapado de Azkaban? No, nada de eso. Lo que nadie esperaba, es que tal anuncio fuera precisamente para dar la bienvenida a nuestro salvador._

 _Harry Potter, exalumno del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y Salvador del Mundo Mágico ha vuelto después de cinco años de ausencia. No queremos apresurarnos a sacar conjeturas sobre el motivo de su inesperado regreso, pero lo que podemos asegurar, es que el muchacho ha demostrado ser muy engreído._

 _A las 16:00 hrs del día de hoy, se llevó a cabo una conferencia de prensa donde el joven mago anunció su regreso y de paso dio un ultimátum a los medios de comunicación. Respondió solamente a dos preguntas, advirtió a la prensa que evitaran crear altercados alrededor de él y su familia, y abandonó la sala de forma repentina junto a sus amigos, la Srita. Hermione Granger y el joven Ronald Weasley._

 _Tras la entrevista, el joven mago anunció que se quedaría en el Mundo Mágico de forma definitiva, pero dejó en claro que no iba a mencionar nada acerca del motivo de su ausencia en los últimos años. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué tardó tanto tiempo en volver? ¿Cuál es la razón de su regreso?_

 _Si seguimos la línea del tiempo y rememoramos los acontecimientos que han sucedido siempre que él está cerca, no podemos evitar preguntarnos: ¿El mundo mágico está en peligro? No queremos hacer conjeturas precipitadas, pero el hecho de que Harry Potter esté de nuevo con nosotros, no nos garantiza que estemos a salvo."_

El moreno cerró el ejemplar, lo dejó en la mesita y siguió comiendo su tarta de melaza. Hermione y Ron se miraron con un deje de preocupación y decidieron sentarse a su lado.

\- Compañero, no hagas caso a lo que escribe Skeeter, tú sabes que todo es mentira. – comentó Ron en voz baja.

\- Sé que es mentira. – contestó con su mejor sonrisa. – En realidad me preocupa el hecho de que diga que soy muy _engreído_.

Los tres comenzaron reír hasta el cansancio, porque la gente nunca sabría en realidad que tan engreído puede llegar a ser " _El Elegido"._ (1)

Se levantó del cómodo sillón de piel negro que se encontraba en su estudio y tomó su capa favorita, la verde con bordados plateados. Caminó a la chimenea y en cuanto estuvo adentro, gritó las palabras que lo llevarían a su oficina en el Piso 10 del Ministerio de Magia.

Salió de la chimenea, se tomó su tiempo para dejar su capa sobre la percha y se dirigió a su silla detrás del escritorio para sentarse. Sacó del bolsillo de su saco una cajetilla de cigarros, encendió uno y finalmente dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

\- Te he dicho un sinfín de veces que no puedes fumar aquí. – lo miró con reproche.

\- Es mi oficina, puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana. – se recargó completamente en su silla y cruzó las piernas.

\- En realidad a partir del lunes ya no será solamente tu oficina. – Le recordó – En cuanto al cigarrillo, por lo menos no lo hagas en mi presencia, me molesta bastante.

\- A mí también me molestan muchas cosas y no veo que eviten hacerlas por mí. Por ejemplo, que tus sirvientes invadan mi privacidad. – la miró con enojo.

Suspiró profundamente y dejó caer los hombros. No quería pelear con él, no cuando habían avanzado tanto en su relación. No podían considerarse súper cercanos, pero ya no se insultaban y en muchas ocasiones llegaban a hablar sobre temas que a personas normales les aburriría. Él era tan culto, tan sarcástico y tan directo. Simplemente ya había madurado, ambos lo habían hecho, quizá hasta podrían llamarse _"amigos"_. Por eso fue a visitarlo, porque no quería que volvieran a lo de antes.

\- No son mis sirvientes, Malfoy. Sabes que directamente no tengo nada que ver con esto. Aunque me siento culpable por lo que pasó, por mi descuido.

\- Por supuesto que deberías sentirte así. ¡Insultaron a mi madre! ¡La pudieron atacar sin que ella pudiera defenderse! ¡Maldita sea, Granger! – se levantó de un salto y golpeó la mesa con sus dos manos. – No traía su varita consigo, y ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque yo la tengo! Porque después de cinco años, de cinco largos años, no he podido tener una propia. ¡Estaba muy asustado!

¡Por Merlín! No había reparado en ello, realmente había sido una tonta. Su descuido pudo haber terminado en una tragedia. Vio que el rubio entraba al baño que había en la oficina y se encerró dando un portazo. La castaña lo siguió y tocó un par de veces.

\- Malfoy, perdón por ser tan desconsiderada y haber venido a verte después de casi una semana. – no recibió respuesta. – Y lamento haber sido tan descuidada, no había reparado en el daño que pude haberte ocasionado. En serio, discúlpame.

Siguió sin recibir respuesta, por lo que dejó de insistir. Sacó de su bolso una revista y la dejó en su escritorio junto a una nota. Se dirigió a la puerta de salida que la conduciría a la chimenea del ministerio y que la llevaría a su propia oficina en el Piso 2.

Después de unos minutos, el rubio salió y vio que sobre su escritorio había un ejemplar de _"El Quisquilloso"_ y dentro de éste - como separador - una nota doblada por la mitad. Había escuchado las disculpas de Granger y había querido aceptarlas, pero no quería que lo viera llorando. No después de aquella ocasión.

Tomó la nota y leyó lo que decía: _"Puedes comprobar por ti mismo, que tus elecciones beneficiarán a muchas personas. Ps. No llegues tarde en tu primer día."_ Dejó el papel a un lado, tomó la revista y la abrió en la página dónde se encontraba la nota, la número 21, donde la cara de Harry Potter ocupaba toda la cuartilla. Arrancó la página donde estaba la foto de Potter, la dobló y la metió en su bolsillo junto a su cajetilla. Abrió el último cajón, dejó la revista ahí, se dirigió al diván que tenía frente a la ventana y se recostó sobre él. Estaba tan ensimismado viendo el atardecer que no pudo evitar quedarse dormido.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se despertara, era su asistente personal que venía a entregarle los documentos que utilizaría para el primer caso que tendría en su nuevo trabajo. Lo recibió con una sonrisa y le indicó que podía irse a descansar.

Miró su reloj y contempló las luces nocturnas de Londres. Decidió que ya era hora de irse por lo que tomó su capa y se dirigió a la chimenea. Sabía que estaría solo al llegar a casa, pues su madre no estaría por algunos días. Después de la _visita_ de los aurores, le dijo que sería mejor que pasara unas vacaciones en la finca que tenían en Francia, ahí nadie la molestaría.

Fue directamente a su estudio, sacó un pergamino de su escritorio y escribió: _"No era necesario dejarme esto para saber que por primera vez en mi vida, hice una buena elección. Ps. Ni una palabra."_ Lo enrolló, abrió la ventana y llamó a _Nishubur_ , su lechuza blanca.

\- Nish, llévale esto a Granger. – ató el pergamino a su pata derecha y acarició sus alas antes de que partiera. – No espero respuesta.

El ave extendió sus alas y voló en dirección al suroeste, a _Ottery St. Catchpole_ en _Devon_. Vio cómo su lechuza se perdía entre la oscuridad y las luces del pueblo de _Wiltshire_.

Habían pasado exactamente siete días desde el regreso del pelinegro. Ron había estado llegando temprano a casa, Hermione se había tomado una semana de vacaciones y sólo había sido solicitada por su secretaria para que firmara algunos documentos importantes. Sus dos amigos habían estado con él durante todos esos días, y ya era hora de que regresaran a sus actividades.

Cada noche de esa semana, habían tomado la costumbre de comer el postre en la sala. Después de la cena, la castaña preparaba café o chocolate caliente y los chicos acomodaban el sofá más grande frente a la chimenea. Los tres se sentaban en el mullido sillón, la chica en medio de los dos, y se cubrían con la cobija más suave de la casa.

\- Prométanme que seguiremos haciendo esto todas las noches. ¡Es tan reconfortante! – dijo Hermione mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Ron y tomaba la mano de Harry.

\- Lo prometo. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- En serio que lo es. Y aunque no podamos hacerlo siempre, los días que estemos juntos, será obligatorio. – dijo el pelirrojo. – Y así como yo los quiero, mi vejiga también quiere el baño. – los tres rieron y vieron cómo se levantaba corriendo en dirección al sanitario.

Unos golpes en la ventana anunciaron la llegada de una lechuza. Harry se levantó y dejó que el ave entrara. ¡Merlín, era igual a Hedwig! Inmediatamente voló hacia Hermione, dejó caer un pergamino sobre su regazo y salió volando sin esperar respuesta. El pelinegro cerró la ventana y se sentó a lado de la castaña. Cuando abrió el pequeño pedazo de pergamino, alcanzó a leer _"No era necesario dejarme esto para saber que por primera vez en mi vida, hice una buena elección. Ps. Ni una palabra."_ con preciosa caligrafía.

\- No hay remitente. – comentó el pelinegro con interés.

\- ¡Oh, no! No necesita remitente, sé muy bien de quién es. – sonrió la castaña y guardó el pergamino dentro de su chaqueta.

Harry quiso preguntar de quién era, pero en ese momento Ron había llegado con unos pastelillos para los tres, así que decidió dejarlo pasar.

\- ¡Miren lo que traje! Los compré después del trabajo, de camino a casa. – les repartió uno a cada uno y dejó la charola con los otros restantes sobre la mesita de centro.

\- Gracias, Ron. – le sonrió la castaña y le indicó que se sentara a su lado. – Por cierto, recibí una lechuza de nuestro _amigo_ hace unos minutos. – sacó de su bolsillo la nota y se la pasó al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué le respondiste? – se rió mientras leía la posdata.

\- Nada. No esperó respuesta, como siempre. – dijo Hermione mientras le daba una mordida a su pastelillo.

\- Es una idiota. – se encogió de hombros y tomó otro pastelillo.

Harry seguía el intercambio de palabras sin entender. Se sintió un poco incómodo por no saber de qué hablaban. Hermione lo notó así que decidió aclarar la situación.

\- Ron y yo tenemos un… no sé cómo llamarlo… - miró hacia Ron para recibir ayuda, pero éste seguía comiendo su postre – Amigo… - escuchó como el pelirrojo se atragantaba mientras hacia una mueca extraña – que nos ayudó con a escoger tu traje del día de la conferencia.

Harry la miró confundido, y miró a Ron para ver si aclaraba las cosas.

\- No es mi amigo, es un conocido. – Vio como la castaña rodó los ojos al decir eso - O sea, es más amigo de Hermione que mío. Pero como ella dice, nos ayudó a escoger tu traje y tu capa, que por cierto era preciosa.

\- Y en verdad que lo era, porque todos empezaron a hablar de lo guapo que te veías durante la entrevista. – sonrió la castaña ampliamente.

\- ¿Quién es ese _amigo_? – preguntó el pelinegro.

Se miraron entre sí y al mismo tiempo dijeron: "No podemos decirlo". Harry se desesperó porque no podía entender por qué tanto misterio.

\- Mira Harry, no podemos decirlo. Como habrás leído… – Harry se sonrojó al haber sido descubierto –…no podemos decir nada.

Harry se le quedó viendo y se resignó, no tenía caso seguir insistiendo. En ese momento, los padres de Ron llegaron. La tarde después de la conferencia de prensa, Fleur anunció que estaba nuevamente embarazada. Harry estaba sorprendido porque no sabía que el hermano mayor de Ron tuviera ya una hija. Al parecer, ese día que llegó a la Madriguera, la niña seguía en Francia con sus abuelos.

Se llamaba Victorie, tenía tres años y era igual de bonita que su madre. Nació exactamente dos años después de la guerra, el 2 de mayo del 2000. Molly estaba muy encariñada con ella, por ser su primera nieta. Es por eso, que después del anuncio de su embrazo, Molly decidió visitar a Fleur de vez en cuando para ayudarla a cuidar a su nieta.

Los tres se levantaron a saludar y Molly les anunció que haría la cena para todos. Ellos dijeron que ya habían preparado algo y que les dejaron comida en la estufa. Les agradeció y le dijo a Arthur que la acompañara a cenar. Ellos siguieron platicando y fue ese momento en el que Harry aprovechó para darles un anuncio.

\- Chicos, tengo que decirles algo.

Sus amigos se quedaron callados para que siguiera hablando.

\- Quiero mudarme. – dijo Harry rápidamente.

\- ¿No te gusta estar aquí? – preguntó Ron desconcertado.

\- Claro que me gusta, pero ustedes tienen sus actividades y el lunes tienen que regresar al trabajo. No puedo atarlos a estar aquí conmigo y que descuiden sus cosas.

Hermione y Ron se miraron unos minutos sin decir nada. Harry se sintió un poco incómodo, sabía que sus amigos no estarían de acuerdo. Pero en verdad que le gustaría vivir solo, como en los últimos años.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a buscar lugares este fin de semana? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Vamos compañero, nosotros podemos ayudarte con tu mudanza. Mientras tú buscas en el mundo muggle, nosotros podemos buscar en el mundo mágico. – Dijo Ron de forma animada.

\- Sabes que en realidad nos gustaría que te quedaras aquí, con nosotros. Pero si te quieres ir, hazlo. Sólo que no te vayas tan lejos, esa es nuestra condición. – dijo Hermione como advertencia.

Los tres rieron y Harry aceptó. Mañana irían a buscar algún departamento, de preferencia en el Londres muggle, para que fuera más céntrico todo.

Se escuchaba la discusión por toda la habitación. Los gritos del adolescente eran dirigidos al auror que lo interrogaba, y las maldiciones eran dichas con toda la intención de humillarlo. El auror no se quedaba atrás, pues trataba de amedrentarlo.

\- Por décima vez, ya le dije que yo no lancé ninguna _imperdonable_. – se recargó completamente en la silla.

\- Estoy siendo blando contigo. – dijo el auror lentamente – Deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Muchas personas dicen que te vieron lanzarla.

\- No sé si es estúpido o simplemente sordo. Por si las dudas, lea mis labios: Yo – no – lo – hice.

\- Serás cabrón... – el auror golpeo la mesa y se levantó de un salto. Se dirigía hacia el chico cuando un hombre lo detuvo.

\- Será mejor que yo me encargue. – colocó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho, mientras le hacía señas al auror para que se retirara.

El muchacho se levantó y siguió al hombre que intervino en la discusión hacia el escritorio de este. Se sentó frente a él, y esperó a que el mayor hablara.

\- Primero, me presentaré. Soy el fiscal de este caso. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó amablemente.

\- Enzo Ricci. – respondió el castaño lentamente.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Dieciséis años.

\- Eso quiere decir que aun eres menor de edad. –dijo con una sonrisa. – Te ves mucho más grande. ¡Qué bonito pendiente traes en tu oreja! Tienes toda la pinta de ser un domador de dragones.

El muchacho se sonrojó ante el halago y bajó la mirada. En ese instante, entró una señorita que parecía ser la secretaria del lugar. Llevaba en las manos una caja de pastelillos. El hombre le dijo a la chica que le diera uno al jovencito para que se sintiera más cómodo.

\- Entonces… ¿Te llevas bien con Mathew?

\- ¡Claro que no! No voy a mentir, nos llevamos muy mal. –dijo el chico mientras le daba un mordisco a su pastel.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó el mayor con bastante interés.

\- Pues realmente sólo le ponía sobrenombres. – respondió restándole importancia.

\- Me imagino que era muy gracioso.

\- En efecto. – respondió entre risas – Todos lo encontraban gracioso.

\- Y… ¿Él se reía? – dejó el pastel que estaba comiendo y la pluma mágica estaba tomando notas por sí sola. – Porque no es una broma, si el personaje principal no se está riendo. – alzó la mirada y fijo su vista en el menor.

\- Yo… no sé… - sus manos empezaron a temblar.

\- ¿No crees que eso se llama _aterrorizar_ _a_ _alguien_? – el joven no respondió. – Entonces… Enzo Ricci… – la pluma empezó a escribir nuevamente mientras el hombre hablaba - ¿Sabes que estás siendo acusado por intento de asesinato a Mathew Hendricks? Todo lo que digas podrá ser usado en tu contra. Si no tienes un abogado, el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica podrá asignarte un Defensor Público.

Había llegado más temprano de lo habitual a la oficina, ese día vería al primer cliente que tendría como Defensor Público. En cuanto entró, se dio cuenta de los cambios que seguramente el personal del ministerio había hecho durante el fin de semana. La habitación era más grande que antes y los colores eran neutros –todo en escala de grises-. Cerca de la puerta de entrada, se encontraba una mesita de madera circular con tres sillas. A la derecha había un librero y un cuadro. La chimenea se encontraba al fondo – a la izquierda - y frente a ella, un diván. También a la izquierda, se podía ver una puerta de madera, que seguramente era el sanitario. Había dos escritorios, eligió el más grande junto al ventanal y dejó el más pequeño que se encontraba frente al suyo, junto a la puerta de entrada, para quien fuera su compañero. Quería recostarse, pero el diván se encontraba del _otro_ _lado_ , luego compraría uno propio para colocarlo cerca del ventanal.

No tenía ningún problema con la oficina. Que se jodiera la otra persona, él había llegado primero y por eso había escogido el escritorio más grande. Fuera de los posibles problemas que pudiera acarrear su decisión y el cuadro horrible que había en la pared –luego lo cambiaría-, la oficina era moderna y sobretodo, muy elegante. Evidentemente, Granger siguió su consejo y susurró palabras en los oídos adecuados para que la oficina tuviera ese aspecto.

Se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó los documentos que había estudiado con ahínco el fin de semana. Ésta vez se trababa de un mago menor de edad que era acusado por intento de asesinato. El hecho había ocurrido hace una semana, en una excursión a Hogsmeade por parte de Hogwarts. Al parecer, el incidente sucedió en La Casa de los Gritos, y algunas personas decían haber visto el acontecimiento. El chico había sido acusado de haber lanzado la maldición _imperius_ en contra de un Hufflepuff. Además de una serie de hechizos que lo llevaron a San Mungo.

Sería un caso complicado y por alguna razón, no creía en su cliente.

Eran las 10:00 am cuando la puerta de la oficina dio paso a quién sería su nuevo compañero de trabajo. El recién llegado saludó con entusiasmo, y el rubio no se dignó a contestar ni a levantar la mirada hasta que escuchó la voz de Granger.

\- Malfoy, buenos días. – dijo la castaña amablemente.

\- Buenos días Granger. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó, ignorando completamente al otro invitado.

\- Vengo a presentarte a tu nuevo compañero, Jimmy Peakes. – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa – Era de nuestro curso, pertenecía a Gryffindor.

Ni siquiera se acordaba de él, pero ya le caía mal, simplemente por ser un _Gryffindor_. Malfoy _alzó_ una _ceja_ y la miró con ironía. Dirigió la mirada al escritorio de enfrente, para que la chica le indicara a Peakes que ese sería su lugar de trabajo. Hermione río, al comprobar que el rubio le hizo caso a la recomendación de llegar temprano.

\- Ese escritorio… - le señaló el pequeño mueble – será tu lugar de trabajo. Será mejor que te acomodes, porque al igual que Malfoy, hoy conocerás a la persona que se te asignó.

El castaño asintió y sonrió a la chica en señal de agradecimiento. Dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y empezó a acomodar todo en su lugar. La castaña se dirigió a donde se encontraba Malfoy, y le dejó un pastel de calabaza.

\- Te lo manda Ron. – comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Granger, ambos sabemos que la persona que me manda estas cosas, es su madre. – respondió con esa hermosa sonrisa irónica que lo caracterizaba. Hermione río y negó con la cabeza.

\- En fin, en un par de horas vendrá tu defendido. Es mejor que te pongas a leer su expediente. – le recomendó con seriedad. Se acercó a él y le dijo en voz baja – No dejes que tus prejuicios influyan en el caso.

El rubio la miró con enfado y decidió ignorarla. Hermione rio para sus adentros y terminó por despedirse de ambos chicos. Peakes la acompañó a la puerta y por segunda vez, le agradeció por su amabilidad. El joven se acercó a Malfoy, que seguía comiendo su postre, y se paró frente a él.

\- Hola Malfoy, cuanto tiempo. – dijo seriamente.

\- No te recuerdo, Jessie. – dijo restándole importancia.

\- Me llamo Jimmy. – sonrió ampliamente, ignorando la grosería del rubio.

\- Como sea. – alzó la vista y vio al castaño que le extendía la mano. Decidió ignorarlo y le dijo – Ahora que estamos en la misma habitación, tenemos que poner algunas reglas para poder convivir adecuadamente.

Peakes se quedó desconcertado, pero asintió ante la sugerencia. Se dirigió a su escritorio y comenzó a leer el libro de leyes que llevaba en su mochila. Draco, lo miró con desdén desde su escritorio, y tomó el expediente de su nuevo caso.

 _Enzo Ricci_

 _Edad: 16 años_

 _Nacionalidad: Italiano_

 _Colegio: Hogwarts_

 _Asunto: Intento de asesinato_

* * *

(1) Esta es una referencia a la expresión que tuvo Harry, cuando Hermione le dijo que Romilda Vane estaba interesada en él sólo porque era el elegido, y éste respondió: "Pero soy _El Elegido_ ".

 **SakuraAli** : Muchisimas gracias por comentar en esta historia. Me hace mucha ilusión saber que te ha gustado. Estaré recibiendo tus comentarios con mucho cariño.

 **Chiquita05** : Yo también espero que este fic de para mucho, porque esa es la idea. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentarios. Espero que me leas hasta que la historia tenga su fin.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Puede que en un futuro existan algunos otros personajes que sean completamente de mi autoría.

 **Personajes** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

 **Género** : Romance

 **Resumen** : Después de cinco años de ausencia, Harry Potter regresa al Mundo Mágico. Desea rehacer su vida pero se encontrará con que las cosas han cambiado bastante. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Qué es lo que busca ahora?

 **Advertencias** : _**SLASH**_. Esta historia narra una relación homosexual.

* * *

 _"¿Has creído que tu tren se movía estando parado?"_

Las calles de Hogsmeade se encontraban casi desiertas. Todos estaban refugiados en sus casas y uno que otro dentro de Las Tres Escobas, con el único fin de tomar alguna bebida que los refrescara un poco. El calor era evidente, habían dicho que el clima de ese día sería de 32° C, pero que la sensación térmica podría llegar a ser de 38° C. No estaban equivocados, el pequeño pueblo mágico era un horno.

Caminó rápidamente en dirección a Honeydukes para comprar una caja de ranas de chocolate que compartiría con Rachel, su mejor amiga. Fue difícil entrar al establecimiento, pues muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts que habían ido a la excursión tuvieron la misma idea que él, ir primero a la tienda de dulces. Cuando por fin tuvo en sus manos las ranas de chocolate y unas grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, fue directamente a pagar. El dependiente envolvió las cosas en una caja que tenía adornos conmemorativos del aniversario de la tienda; y como regalo, le dio uno de los dos Huevos de Pascua de madera que tenía sobre el escaparate.

Satisfecho por la compra, se dirigió a Dervish y Banges para ver qué había de nuevo. Compró un par de cosas y fue en dirección a Las Tres Escobas. Llevaba todas sus compras en una mano y el Huevo de Pascua en la otra. Se percató que no había ni un alma en la calle que llevaba a la taberna de Madame Rosmerta, seguramente ya todos se encontraban en el local tomando cerveza de mantequilla. Paró en seco, la sensación de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo no había desaparecido desde que salió de la tienda. Miró por sobre su hombro y una vez que hubo comprobado que no había nadie, siguió su camino.

A lo lejos, cerca de La Casa de los Gritos, vio a Hendricks. Frente a él, había otra persona, pero solo alcanzaba a ver la silueta de su espalda. Se acercó, pues la curiosidad por saber con quién estaba el Hufflepuff era mucho mayor. Estaba por llegar cuando escuchó que algo se había caído, provocando mucho ruido. Aquello había alertado a Hendricks de su presencia y cuando volvió a mirar, la persona que lo acompañaba ya no estaba.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Ricci? ¿Se te perdió algo? – le preguntó enojado.

\- No realmente. – Respondió calmadamente – Solamente vine a ver qué hacías, pues el hecho de que no estés rodeado de tus amiguitos tetos, se me hace extraño.

El tejón estaba furioso y por alguna razón estaba temblando. Se le hizo extraño aquel comportamiento pero lo dejó pasar. Esperó a que le contestara, pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer contra la banqueta. Sus compras cayeron al suelo y el huevo de Pascua había salido volando al otro lado de la calle.

\- ¡Esto me está volviendo loco! – Gritó por toda la habitación - Mire, yo les pongo apodos o escondo sus cosas… pero hasta yo tengo un límite. No cruzaría esa línea. ¿Qué quiere decir con intento de asesinato? Yo jamás…

\- Alguien dijo que te vio usar una imperdonable. – recalcó el rubio.

\- ¡Esos malditos deben cerrar la maldita boca! ¡Están diciendo pura mierda! Lo hacen porque les urge que me expulsen del colegio. – se levantó y golpeó la mesa.

\- He oído a todos decir eso, pero como ves, hay demasiada evidencia. Te estoy defendiendo sin pedir un solo knut, con tu actitud no lo puedo hacer. ¿Quieres ir solo sin un abogado? – el rubio miró al chico con desdén. - Sin lugar a dudas, con esta cantidad de evidencia te encontrarán culpable. – Dijo mientras tomaba todos los pergaminos que habían en su escritorio - Si sigues diciendo que eres inocente, sólo harás que tu sentencia sea más larga. Si lo admites y dices que te arrepientes, intentaré que se vea como un crimen de negligencia que terminó en heridas. Entonces no tendrás que ir a esa sección de Azkaban.

\- Yo de verdad no lancé aquella maldición. – Dijo despacio - En realidad me estaba defendiendo. ¿Cómo iba a lanzarle una imperdonable?

\- ¿Quieres continuar diciendo que eres inocente? – el rubio alzo la ceja en señal de ironía.

\- Abogado Malfoy… no debería hacer esto… - intervino Peakes con su voz chillona.

\- Él es mi defendido. – dijo cortante sin siquiera mirarlo.

\- Sé que es presuntuoso intervenir, pero…

\- Si lo sabe, entonces… ¿Por qué lo está haciendo? –miró al castaño con odio. Nadie le diría qué es lo que tenía que hacer. Regresó la mirada al joven italiano y agregó. - Solo limpiamente admítelo y reflexiona sobre tus errores, entonces haré un buen trabajo y presentaré tu caso como un delito menor.

El chico miró al rubio con impotencia. Quería llorar y golpear el bonito e inútil rostro del abogado que seguía diciéndole que admitiera un crimen que nunca cometió. Bajó la mirada al suelo, miró sus manos y trató de memorizar las líneas que había sobre ellas. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había estado diciendo desde hace tres horas no había sido lo suficientemente creíble y que definitivamente iría a Azkaban.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Yo lo hice! – gritó desesperado y puso sus manos sobre su cara porque había comenzado a llorar.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada de autosuficiencia a Jimmy y éste solo respondió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, totalmente resignado. El castaño fue con el chico y le palmeo la espalda de modo conciliador y le dijo – Malfoy entrará en razón y todo saldrá bien.

Éste lo miró mal y le dijo que dejara en paz a su cliente. Jimmy le devolvió el gesto y salió de ahí, no sin antes revolver el cabello del chico y decirle por última vez que no debía preocuparse.

\- Como te decía, el próximo martes será la audiencia, por lo tanto quiero que vayas presentable y acudas a ella. No quiero sorpresas. – Comentó el rubio en tono neutral – Ahora puedes retirarte.

Ricci se levantó rápidamente y salió del lugar sin siquiera despedirse. Malfoy lo vio atravesar la puerta y en seguida entró Granger. La castaña le preguntó qué había pasado y el rubio simplemente le contó que él chico había admitido su error.

\- Draco, ¿estás seguro de que él lo hizo? – la chica se acercó y se quedó mirando el panorama de Londres muggle que el ventanal le proporcionaba. – ¿Y si estás equivocado?

\- ¿Tú también vas a venir a decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo? – se levantó de la silla giratoria y le dirigió una mirada indignada.

Hermione negó y se sentó en la silla que previamente él había dejado y empezó a dar vueltas en ella. Malfoy se acercó y la quitó de ahí, nadie debía tocar sus cosas, ni siquiera la castaña. – No vuelvas a sentarte en mi lugar, Granger. – Ella rió con ganas y prefirió sentarse en el diván que estaba del otro lado.

\- Este diván es muy cómodo. – sonrió disimuladamente. – Deberías recostarte a mi lado para que sientas lo agradable que es. – palmeó el sillón a modo de invitación y el rubio la ignoró. Ella rodó los ojos y se levantó en seguida para dirigirse a la salida. – Te dije que dejaras de lado tus prejuicios. ¿Estás seguro que el hecho de que el chico sea de Gryffindor no está interfiriendo con tus decisiones?

\- Estoy seguro de que no, Granger. – contestó. La castaña le dirigió una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

El sol se había ocultado. Por el ventanal encantado se podían apreciar las luces amarillas que iluminaban el centro de Londres. No había comido nada desde la mañana y su vista estaba cansada por leer mucho. Sacó un pergamino y tinta del cajón de su escritorio y decidió empezar a escribir el documento administrativo solicitado para la audiencia:

1.- El demandado admite sus acciones y se declara culpable.

2.- El demandado…

 _-Flashback-_

 _¡Realmente no fui yo! – Miró a los dos aurores que lo estaban interrogando - A pesar de que odiaba a Dumbledore con todas mis fuerzas, soy tan cobarde que nunca me atreví a hacerlo. Sé que tengo un mal carácter, pero no hasta ese punto, en serio. ¡No soy tan horrible! – miró a todos los integrantes del Wizengamot y ninguno de ellos parecía creerle._

 _-Flashback-_

Pensó en lo que le había dicho Hermione acerca de sus prejuicios contra Gryffindor; y definitivamente el hecho de que su cliente fuera de la casa de los leones, no tenía nada que ver con las decisiones que había tomado. Ni Granger ni el estúpido de Johnny, o como se llamase, le diría cómo hacer su trabajo. Sin embargo, a pesar de no creer en el chico, el sentimiento de angustia que tuvo desde que leyó el caso no había desaparecido. Tomó el expediente y miró el número de folio que había en la portada.

\- Odio este sentimiento. – guardó el pergamino a medio escribir en el cajón de hasta el fondo que había en el escritorio. Ya no podía pensar adecuadamente, maldita Granger. Se levantó, tomó su abrigo negro que había en el perchero que estaba en la entrada y se desapareció.

Se habían reencontrado en la Universidad muggle el año pasado, ambos cursaban su último año en la carrera de Leyes, cada uno con diferentes profesores. En una ocasión, coincidieron en la cafetería del ala este del campus, él la reconoció primero. Ella se encontraba frente al castaño pidiendo una ensalada y naranjada para acompañar. Cuando se giró, choco con él y le pidió disculpas. Iba apurada, tal y como la recordaba.

\- ¿Granger? – preguntó inseguro.

\- ¿Si? – preguntó confundida.

\- ¡Merlín, hola! No creo que me recuerdes, soy Jimmy, Jimmy Peakes. Ya sabes, Hogwarts. – se cubrió la boca con la mano, había cometido una imprudencia delante de su acompañante.

\- ¡Ssh! – reprendió ella – Ya recordé. Quidditch ¿cierto? – susurró.

\- Sí, aún siento lo de la cabeza de Harry. – se sonrojó ante el recuerdo.

Ella rió como respuesta y le dijo que lo recordaba bastante bien. Jimmy se disculpó con ella y le presentó a su novio, Alexis. La castaña lo saludo educadamente, estrechándole la mano y presentándose como excompañera de colegio de Peakes.

\- Ha sido un placer volverte a ver, Granger. Espero podamos coincidir con más frecuencia. Aunque debo decir, que este es mi último año de la universidad.

\- También es mi último año, pero espero que podamos vernos pronto. – Se despidió de ambos y salió corriendo a su siguiente clase.

Al final, solamente se vieron una vez. Se enteró que ella había cursado solamente cuatro años, el primero lo pasó por medio de exámenes extraordinarios, todos con la calificación más alta. Esa chica era muy inteligente. Además, le comentó que entraría al Ministerio de Magia y que había aplicado para la jefatura de Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Él le dijo que seguiría en la rama de Derecho, pero que quería ser Defensor Público. Después de ello, no volvieron a verse; hasta que después de un año, una lechuza golpeaba su ventana, traía una carta.

 _J. Peakes,_

 _Espero que este último año haya sido productivo y favorecedor para ti. ¿Has estado trabajando bien en el mundo muggle? Me gustaría que supieras que de este lado, la modalidad de los Juicios ha ido evolucionando para bien. Antes, los que podían pagar un abogado, salían bien librados. Sin embargo, los que no podían pagar uno, tenían que defenderse solos. Este año, aceptaron mi propuesta de una nueva área en el Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica: Defensores Públicos. Me gustaría que fueras parte del equipo que formaremos para este proyecto. Con tu experiencia, podrás ser un buen Defensor Público para los magos menos privilegiados. Muchos de ellos son inocentes, pero no pueden defenderse conforme a la ley. Si es que aceptas, manda tu CV como respuesta a esta carta. Tienes hasta el Viernes de esta semana para decidir._

 _H. Granger_

Mandó su CV el mismo viernes, pues ya era hora de regresar al mundo Mágico y agradecer a las personas como mejor sabía hacerlo, haciendo justicia. Sin embargo, cuando llegó ese lunes por la mañana y entró por esa puerta, ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Nadie le dijo que su nuevo compañero sería Draco Malfoy.

Había recorrido la mitad de Londres en busca del lugar adecuado para él. Desde los apartamentos lujosos de One Hyde Park, pasando por el bullicioso Westminster, hasta llegar a la concurrida Tower Hill. Salió de la estación del metro, y desde ahí, ya podía apreciar el espectacular Tower Bridge. Se dirigió a la Torre Norte para apreciar mejor el río, que era una maravilla. Decidió, por fin, que su nuevo hogar tendría que estar cerca del Támesis. Ahora, el problema, sería encontrarlo.

Más animado que hace unas horas, siguió caminando por toda la orilla del río, buscando letreros que anunciaran la venta de apartamentos. Eran las siete menos quince, cuando su estómago rugió por la falta de alimento, por lo que decidió comprar algo para comer. Preguntó a un vendedor de revistas por un establecimiento de comida, y éste le dijo que a tres cuadras había una cafetería, cerca del DLR (1). Caminó hasta allá, hasta que vio el lugar que le indicó el señor. Un sitio bastante llamativo, llamado "The Minories", que efectivamente se encontraba cerca de la estación del tren ligero. Había una gran variedad de bebidas, por lo que pidió una infusión fría sabor a frutos rojos, además de un baguette de pollo y verduras.

Se sentó junto a la ventana para admirar a los transeúntes mientras esperaba su pedido. Detrás de él, se encontraba un grupo de amigos que platicaban acerca de la Premier League 2002-03(2) del futbol inglés. Les escuchaba discutir acerca de quién ganaría la copa de ese año, la mayoría decía que el Arsenal sería el campeón, después de todo, la temporada pasada ya la había ganado. Él estaba de acuerdo con los chicos que decían que en esta ocasión el ganador sería el Manchester United. Además, su equipo favorito ya había sido descalificado, por eso no le importaba mucho quien ganara. El único consuelo, es que el Fulham (3) aún no descendía a segunda división, eso ya era una ventaja.

En ese momento, la camarera del lugar le llevo su pedido. Disfrutó de la vista que le daba el lugar, además de seguir ocasionalmente la conversación de las demás personas. Una en particular, le pareció bastante interesante. La chica le palmeaba la espalda al chico, mientras éste tenía las manos tapando su cara en señal de derrota.

-Vamos, no es para tanto. Estás siendo muy exagerado. – comentaba ella.

\- ¡No estoy siendo exagerado! Esto me sobrepasa. Mi padre está furioso y mamá está muy decepcionada. – Comentó con voz ahogada- Además, en cuanto regrese al colegio todo será una pesadilla.

Ella le dijo algo, seguramente para tranquilizarlo, pues vio que sonreía en respuesta. Una mesera se acercó a ellos para entregarles la cuenta. El chico tomó su cartera, pero antes de que él sacara el dinero, ella ya estaba pagando.

\- ¡Déjalo, hombre! – dijo ella – Siempre pagas todo cuando salimos. Me toca a mí hacerlo, soy mayor que tú. Además… - tomó la tarjeta que hacia un momento era utilizada por la cajera y se giró hacia el chico – éste pedazo de plástico es una maravilla.

Él la miró unos segundos y negó con la cabeza. Se levantaron de su asiento y ella seguía hablando maravillas de su nueva forma de pago. – Quién iba a decir que… - decía mientras se alejaban. Harry no alcanzó a escuchar lo último, pero los vio despedirse con un abrazó.

Terminó de comer y llamó al camarero del lugar para que le llevara la cuenta. Pagó, salió del local y cruzó la calle en dirección a la estación del DLR. Llegó al Tower Gateway, compró un boleto de ida, pues utilizaría la aparición para regresar a la Madriguera.

Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas, mientras esperaba la llegada del tren. Del otro lado, vio al chico de la cafetería. Ahora que lo veía mejor, podía notar los pendientes en su oreja izquierda, el cabello largo y castaño, y con una vestimenta que le hacía recordar a Charlie y Sirius. Tan perdido en sus recuerdos que no notó cuando el joven sobrepaso la línea permitida para esperar. Al fondo, el tren se acercaba a toda velocidad, pero el castaño no se alejaba de la orilla. Nadie parecía percatarse de ello, era como si hubiera una especie de barrera mágica que…

\- ¡Mierda! - maldijo en voz alta, los demás lo miraron con desaprobación.

Se levantó rápidamente, corrió hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían al otro lado de la estación. Empujaba a los demás para poder llegar a tiempo. Estaba tan cerca, podía ver el tren a unos metros de distancia y a partir de ahí, todo fue en cámara lenta. Sacó su varita, se aventó a las vías, se aferró a él y los apareció en algún lugar. Nadie se dio cuenta de nada.

Su respiración estaba descontrolada, los latidos de su corazón estaban frenéticos, creía que podían ser escuchados por todo el lugar. Se acercó al castaño que se encontraba de rodillas sobre el pasto, estaba temblando.

\- Chico estúpido ¿Qué diablos pensabas hacer? – lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió para que reaccionara.

\- Yo no lo hice. – levantó la cabeza, lo miró a los ojos y empezó a llorar – ¡En verdad que yo no lo hice!

El moreno se sorprendió ante la declaración, miró sus ojos color ámbar, rojos por el llanto y lo único que atinó a hacer, fue abrazarlo. Abrazarlo muy fuerte para que se calmara. Había usado legeremancia.

* * *

 _(1) DRL: "Docklands Light Railway" Sistema de tren ligero que se encuentra al este de la ciudad de Londres._

 _(2) Premier League 2002-03: Fue la undécima edición de la máxima división inglesa, desde su creación en 1992. El Arsenal era el defensor del título después de proclamarse campeón en la penúltima jornada de la 2001-02, tras vencer por 0-1 al Manchester United._

 _(3)Fulham: Ese año, el equipo ni siquiera quedó dentro de los primeros diez lugares de la Premier League 2002-03. Sin embargo, hago referencia a que el equipo de futbol favorito de Harry, es en realidad el equipo favorito de Daniel Radcliffe._

Estuve ausente por mucho tiempo. la carerra me estaba matando, y en en menos de lo que uno tarda en decir "Hogwarts", ya había entrado al internado y en cinco meses empezaré con el servicio social. En fin, este capitulo ya lo había comenzado hace como cinco meses, pero como todo, lo dejé medias. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones y que mi estado de ánimo está en decadencia -al parecer la fluoxetina no es suficiente- me sentí con el ánimo de terminar este capitulo y subirlo de una vez por todas. He estado muy oxidada, y como no tengo beta, pues creo que existen algunos errores. Deseo que puedan disculparme.

En definitiva, me hacia falta escribir. Cada palabra que plasmo en la computadora, hace mas llevadero esto.

Gracias.


End file.
